


Grey

by squip_fic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squip_fic/pseuds/squip_fic
Summary: A boy brings color to the world around him.





	Grey

The dripping sun rose on a world exhausted by uniformity. Every home, a square box and every square box just plain brown. Every tree the same height, every street the same length and everything all together the same shade of grey. It was upon this world that the sun rose into the smoggy sky to become the only color around for as far as the eye could see. 

An average boy the same height and the same weight and color as every other boy his age stepped out of his grey box house into the dripping sunlight. One, two, three, four steps out onto the grey cement in front of his house. He looked into the flowing smog above him and saw that far off pale yellow disk floating so far in the sky above him.

Yellow.

Yellow was not grey. Gray was sameness and that boy, in that moment, realized that he did not like sameness. He did not like it one bit. 

The boy raced to his room and found his safety scissors that he used for gutting things to glue. He grabbed a lock of his gray hair, the same length as every little boy's, and cut as hard as he could. The hair fell to the ground in little red strands that the boy had never seen before. The boy cur off more and more hair until all his hair was gone. He rubbed his hand over his stubbly head and began to grin. He raced to the bathroom mirror and looked at the fluffy red stuff growing from his head. 

Excited and encouraged, the boy ran to his closet and pulled out a grey jacket that he wore on cold days. He took his scissors and cut the fabric of the pocket. He blinked and the jacket had faded from grey to a deep but soft blue. The boy continued in this manner, bringing color to his cloths, his shoes, and random things in his room. Curious to see if it would work for the rest of the world, he brought his magic scissors outside.

He cut the grass and the trees. Everything that became unique, obtained color through the magic scissors. The bow was in the middle of creating a green lawn when his grey mother raced out of the house, down the steps and over to the child. She yanked the scissors from his hand and scolded him for playing with something so sharp and cutting his hair. He was unique now, and she desperately wanted to hide it. She did not notice the color her son had brought into the world.

When the little boy was a little bit older, he was walking home from a day of the exact same education everyone else gets when he was stopped by a circle of boys. They were all the same height, all the same weight, same color. They began to taunt him in the same mean sounding voice. Telling him that he was a freak for the hair he wore shorter than everyone else, for the jeans he cut holes into, for the jacket with no pockets. They would not leave the boy alone so he ran fast into the middle boy, scissors in hand. He hit the boy and the blades drew a tiny line across the middle boy's cheek. Red red red. The other boys ran away screaming, not bothering to help their friend.

When the boy became a man, to old for sameness schooling and being swept up by his mother, he met a girl who was the smallest bit shorter than all the other girls. The man loved her instantly and brought her to meet his old mother. He took her to his room where the walls were scratched and the whole place looked sliced apart. He showed her the magic scissors. He cut the smallest bit off the bottom of her hair. She saw the pieces fall in little yellow strands and she was speechless. She looked up at his room and saw that every cut and every line had created color in the grey. She pondered at his ceiling where he had carved stars and galaxies and worlds.

After that meeting the two began to spend more and more time together. Not long and they had created an entire world of color for themselves. The confessed their loved and signed a contract. They got a place of their own. They filled that place with a million colors that only they could see. The rest of the world only saw grey.

The two spent their lives like that, old and grey. All of their natural color gone but the hope still remained. As the two lay dying the very same as everyone else, the man took the scissors and tucked them away into a box. That box was delivered to a school house, where a little boy found the box on the playground. He looked into the box and lost his breath at the sight of one pair of old fashioned scissors, stained with all the colors of the world.


End file.
